Witte Kerst
by Meckino Sara
Summary: Pada titik temu itulah saat ini kita berada, masih bersinggungan sampai aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya dua garis yang berbeda itu akan merenggang dan lepas mengikuti jalurnya masing-masing untuk sampai pada titik di akhir. My 2nd NethXNesia, R&R please:D


White Christmas

By Meckino Sara

A NETHER-NESIA again yeahh!

Warning: Tema super telat, it's all about romance, melankolis, OC, maybe typos, dan diksi yang aneh sumpah!

Indonesia : F/ Kirana

Netherland : M/ Willem DC

Belgium: F/ Paola Vermeullen

Hope you enjoy. Err warning, not like my first fic, its not enaugh to call as a historical fic. But I hope I still can bring their romance hereV

Axis Power Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

And this fic absolutely belongs to me *uououoo~*

_4040404_

Langit malam ini cerah, bertabur butiran kecil yang gemerlapan bagai kemeristal gula yang tumpah ruah di meja beralaskan kain biru gelap. Sisa-sisa tepung yang terusap bak eksistensi bimbang beberapa semburat putih samar yang nampak tak ikhlas gemintangan itu mendominasi di langit kelam yang terlihat amat hangat malam ini. Tapi, tak sedikitpun semburatan awan tipis itu mengusamkan kesan ceria bintang-bintang yang tak masih memajang gigi mereka yang tak kunjung kering. Entah pakai apa, mereka nampak seperti gigi semua dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Tapi aku pun tak tahu gigi siapa yang seberkilau itu. Aku hanya seorang gadis dengan fikiran sederhana yang rela terjun dari tebing dan saat aku mendarat dengan sempurna di bawah, aku ditanyai mengapa meloncat dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan bodoh nya. Secara tersiratnya begitu, tapi aku juga tak terlalu bodoh untuk sampai melakukan hal itu, sepertinya.

Buktinya, kau bisa tanyakan padaku sekarang, aku bukan seorang Kristiani. Dan malam ini, malam Natal. Aku yang seharusnya tak punya urusan dan bisa dengan nyenyak tidur di rumah malah berada di sini. Di sebuah kursi taman disisi air mancur yang terletak beberapa meter saja dari mulut gereja yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berlomba masuk kesana. Mereka tak berjubel, tapi masuk dengan rapi dan tenang meski tanpa antrean. Hanya saja, dikarenakan jumlah mereka yang begitu banyak, kesannya jadi begitu.

Aku sebatang kara, benar benar merasa dan memang sebatang kara. Lihatlah, mereka banyak yang bukan orang pribumi sepertiku, mendominasi malah. Belasan mobil mobil mengkilap bahkan terparkir di sisi gereja. Mungkin itu milik gubernur atau sejenisnya. Atasan dari atasan-atasannya atasan ayahku di pabrik gula. Orang-orang itu seakan lahir dengan sayap dipunggungnya. Matanya berbeda, jika mata kami para pribumi hanya berwarnakan elemen-elemen keras seperti batu hitam dan kayu, mata mereka begitu indah. Seakan berisikan kristal-kristal mahal yang bisa memantulkan warna dengan sangat elegan ketika kau memandangnya. Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana indahnya dunia dilihat dari balik iris mata warna-warni itu.

Surai-surai mereka terlihat mewah, cantik, dan anggun. Dengan warna-warna indah yang mendominasi. Keemasan, cokelat, dan sephia. Juga kulit mereka yang putih dan memerah jika terkena panas. Seperti bayi. Ya, yang selalu butuh perlakuan istimewa. Tak ubahnya juga mereka. Orang –orang itu seperti dilahirkan di kasta yang berbeda. Tempat asal mereka, benua dingin di utara sana, seolah adalah istana dan rumah kami hanya huma. Kami, yang berkulit kuning kecokelatan, terbiasa dengan elemen-elemen yang mendasari eksistensi kami untuk hidup sebagai pengolah bumi. Bukan sebagai bagian dari kelompok orang-orang bersayap itu. Para pemikir, yang menempati dek kelas satu, sedang kami di geladaknya.

Lama. Ini pasti memakan waktu lama. Suasana yang terasa olehku saat ini hanya sunyi. Aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Mozaik kaca kembang yang besar-besar dan bertengger gagah di dinding gereja berasitektur khas barat ini tak cukup bercerita banyak padaku. Hanya saja, dari rumahku di pinggir kota sana pun aku masih bisa dengan jelas melihatnya, bercahaya. Kau tahu, aku selalu penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam sana. Bagaimana mungkin mereka masih bisa konsentrasi beribadah saat lukisan-lukisan cantik memenuhi dinding tempat ibadah mereka, menunggu untuk dikagumi. Begitu juga dengan karya-karya hebat lainnya, seperti sebuah galeri yang difungsikan secara unik. Tapi tak secuilpun mengurangi nilai estetisnya.

Gereja itu memang mirip dengan foto-foto gereja di Eropa yang kulihat di perpustakaan. Tapi katanya, tetap perlu adopsi. Itulah, yang jelas maknanya, itu bukan seperti yang di Amsterdam, hanya mirip. Mungkin mereka rindu rumah, makanya membuat itu disini. Hanya saja, mereka tetap harus menipiskan temboknya, membuat jendela yang bisa dibuka lebar, meninggikan atapnya, dan juga fondasi dasarnya. Asal kau tahu, disini 17° tak cukup disebut panas apalagi untuk ukuran musim panas, sedang disana? Dapat suhu segitu saja sudah tergolong beruntung.

Sebagaimana aku penasaran pada isi dari dalam gereja itu, aku juga penasaran pada isi belahan dunia lain di sebelah sana. Selalu, selalu penasaran. Belahan dunia lain dimana seseorang yang tengah kutunggu saat ini dilahirkan, empat belas tahun yang lalu.

Tentu aku disini bukan tanpa tujuan, setidaknya jika kau suruh aku menulisnya aku punya satu. Menyerahkan sekotak kecil ini padanya. Bingkisan kecil tanda aku peduli padanya, sebagai seseorang yang ingin juga jadi bagian dari segala kebahagiaannya, meski berbeda. Aku menggenggam erat kotak itu, kuharap aku tak sampai meremasnya. Ya, karena jika bungkusnya sampai berantakan, sia-sialah semalamanku yang kemarin untuk membungkusnya.

Oleh teman-temanku yang pribumi saja, teman mengajiku, aku dibilang otak udang. Isi kepalaku hanya apa yang kurencanakan untuk besok, dan setiap harinya selalu berganti. Aku sering kali melakukan hal-hal nekat yang mengundang decak kesal lahir batin orang dewasa ketika melihat ulahku. Aku memang tak punya kemampuan khusus, aku tak pandai mengaji, menyanyi, atau memasak, apalagi menari. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk mengisi hidupku kedepannya. Tapi sudahlah, secara biologis dan kronologispun aku masih empat belas tahun, dan aku punya kepercayaan diri yang entah kudapat dari mana jika usiaku masih lama berakhirnya. Jadi aku tak terlalu pusing soal hal itu. Yang aku punya hanya api kecil yang menyala disini. Bagaikan cahaya ajaib koreknya 'little macth girl'. Api ini membuncah terkadang, membisikan padaku jika aku punya sesuatu. Sebentuk abstrak dalam jiwaku, dan yang aku tahu itu indah.

Aku bukan remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta, tapi aku tahu aku punya apa yang mereka sebut cinta itu. Salah satu hal dasar dalam hidup yang melandasi hidup bahagiaku juga mengapa aku ada di sini malam ini. Aku tak berharap mencegat seorang anak bupati yang kebetulan jatuh hati padaku, maaf saja. Aku tak berfikir soal hal lain lagi. Aku memang si otak udang, yang gila. Yang tanpa pandang bulu seenaknya menjatuhkan hatinya pada seorang Belanda. Willem, anak pendeta yang kutunggu sampai segini larutnya.

Semarang, malam, tanpa selimut, di luar, udara terbuka, bulan Desember, aduh.. ternyata dingin juga. Untung tepat disampingku ada lampu minyak yang dinyalakan untuk penerangan taman. Andai saja tak ingat umur-dan punya uang-, aku sudah membeli cerutu dan menghisapnya saat ini juga. Kududukkan kotak kecil itu di sisi kananku, sambil sesekali mengeceknya takut-takut digondol kucing. Lalu kugosokkan kedua telapak tangan berbalut sarung tangan wol tua-ku agar suhunya meningkat. Bagaimana di Eropa, jika begini saja aku sudah menggigil.

Harusnya, tadi aku tidur dulu saja. Lalu datang kesini sekitar jam sebelas malam. Mengingat aku sudah disini sejak dua jam yang lalu tapi mereka belum juga ada yang keluar dari tempat itu. Aku memang kesini sejak tempat ini belum ramai, tapi percuma, keluarga pendeta seperti keluarganya Willem pasti datang duluan. Dan masuk kesana sebelum aku datang. Sudahlah.. sekali ini saja, demi Willem. Sejenak tubuhku yang sempat mengkerut kedinginan memuai hangat saat kulihat segerombolaan anak kecil keluar dari pintu samping gereja. Seperti ada sebentuk liquid hangat yang tumpah dari ruang terdalam hatiku lalu menyebarkan hangatnya sampai ke ujung ujung syarafku.

Adakah Willem diantara mereka? Tidak. Tinggi Willem itu segini, hampir sama dengan tinggi lampu minyak itu andaikata jambulnya juga dihitung. Sedang denganku saja, aku masih lebih tinggi dari mereka. Kuperhatikan intens mereka. Ya, memang tak ada terselip barang hanya bayangan Willem saja. Padahal, andai kau punya alat ukur yang bisa ukur perasaan seberapa ingin aku melihatnya saat ini..

Lalu, dengan gerakan kikuk, salah satu diantara mereka celingukan. Matanya yang bulat menyapu seluruh taman dengan saksama. Hingga kilatnya mengeksposku sejenak lalu bertingkah seolah menemukan sesuatu dan berlari lagi kedalam. Apa fikirnya?

Aku masih terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah anak kecil itu sampai tak sadar bahwa yang selama ini aku tunggu bukan bocah yang menghilang mendadak bak hantu itu, melainkan pangeran tulipku, Willem. Dan saat ini tengah keluar dari pintu gereja dengan langkah mengendap-endap yang terlihat gusar. Kaau melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak kecil yang tadi lalu ketika kau menemukanku, kau tepuk jidatmu dan langsung berlari kemari.

"Kirana, kau ssedang apa?" bisikmu geram. Dari nada bicaramu terlukis banyak perasaan yang dicampur adukkan. Yang jelas, sedikit nada khawatir yang jelas ada di sana. Aku bisa membacanya.

"Menunggumu, memangnya apa lagi."

"Astaga, Tuhan.." kau menepuk jidatmu lagi. "Aku fikir kau hanya main-main soal tadi siang."

"Mungkin aku memang main-main. Setiap aku melakukan sesuatu hal, pasti semua orang bilang jika aku sedang main-main."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Willem,"

"Hm?"

"Jika acaranya memang belum selesai, kembalilah. Aku tak keberatan menunggu beberapa lama lagi. Lagipula, aku tak bermaksud mengganggu acaramu.." tanpa kusadari, nada bicaraku jadi melemah begini. Aku memang menyuruhmu pergi, tapi.. ah, tidak. Tak seharusnya aku mengganggu momen satu tahun sekalimu ini.

"Kau fikir, aku sebiadab apa?" bukannya pergi kau malah menghujatku. "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian disini."

"Sungguh, pergilah.. Aku kesini kan atas dasar kemauanku sendiri."

"Acaranya sebentar lagi juga selesai." kau menundukkan kepalamu lalu hendak beranjak ke kursi disampingku.

"Willem! Kubilang kembali!" bentakku. Aku memang kesini bukan untuk menculikmu.

Kau menatap mataku lagi. Dengan sorot gusar yang semakin membuat efek akibat kekhawatirannya memekat disana. Langkahmu perlahan kembali kau arahkan ke pintu samping gereja, sebelum untaian bimbang itu kembali kau putus ditengahnya. Lalu kau kemari lagi. Aku memelototimu, dan kau berpaling lagi. Itu tak hanya berlangsung sekali, hingga yang ketiga kali, kau kembali berada di posisi yang sama seperti yang kau tinggalkan sebelumnya.

"Aku, mengkhawatirkanmu." Akhirnya ia pilih untuk angkat bicara. Menumpahkan semua hal yang mengganggu fikiranmu saat ini hanya dengan dua kata. Khas dirimu sekali.

"Aku memang tak mengerti banyak hal, tapi yang aku tahu, aku tak ingin merubah seorang religius menjadi pembangkang." Aku meninju pelan pundakmu. Sepelan suaraku yang hanya diiringi oleh gemerisik air mancur di tengah lapangan sana. "Kembalilah, toh katamu hanya sebentar lagi 'kan?"

Memangnya aku berkata apa? Mengapa setelahnya kau sampai begitu. Kau menunduk dalam. Dalam dan dalam waktu yang lama, tapi tak apa karena setelahnya aku lega. Kau kembali, tanpa raut segusar tadi. Meski masih sempat disebentang perjalanan singkatmu kesana kau menoleh kemari. Akhirnya, pintu kayu mahoni berdaun dua yang megah itu menelan sosok tinggimu dengan segera, seluruhnya, tanpa bersisa tidakpun hanya bayangannya saja. Tak apa, Willem. Buatku ini sederhana, perbedaan ada memang untuk dihormati. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu suka alkulturasi budaya. Semua yang ada, murni dijalani tanpa mengurangi setitikpun kebersamaan itu akan lebih dalam maknanya. Bagi siapapun yang merasakannya, termasuk aku dan Willem mungkin diantaranya.

Kembali sendirilah aku. Tak ada barang sepipun yang menemani sepertinya. Udara dingin yang sempat menghangat oleh kehadiranmu kini beku lagi. Sebeku hatiku yang selalu tak sabar menanti pintu mahoni megah itu memuntahkan seseorang lagi dari dalam isi perutnya. Seorang Belanda tinggi, yang kukenal sebagai Willem si tukang sapu pekarangan gereja. Willem dan aku, kami saling mengenal kurang lebih mungkin sudah 5 tahun lamanya. Mungkin akan aneh kedengarannya mengingat kondisi ekonomi maupun sosial kami yang tak memungkinkan kami untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Ya, aku yang seorang anak kuli pabrik gula pribumi dan ia yang anak pendeta yang datang dari seberang sana. Tapi Tuhan memang telah menggariskan adanya titik temu dalam sekelumit panjang perjalanan hidup kami berdua. Dan pada titik temu itulah saat ini kami berada, masih bersinggungan sampai aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya dua garis yang berbeda itu akan merenggang dan lepas mengikuti jalurnya masing-masing untuk sampai pada titik yang ada di akhir. Yang jelas, itu pasti ada, maka persiapan di awal adalah obat yang paling mujarab bagi sebuah luka perpisahan.

Lima tahun yang lalu, sebelum keluarga Willem datang kesini, tidak ada gereja megah macam ini. Sekomplek bangunan kolonial ini dulu berdiri hampa tanpa taman dan gereja. Tapi kini semuanya telah lengkap ada. Ayah Willem sendiri, dari yang anaknya ceritakan padaku sengaja diutus kemari untuk dapat memenuhi kebutuhan spiritual warga Belanda yang banyak menetap disini. Karena mayoritas mereka memang Kristiani. Sedang soal penduduk pribumi, karena lebih dahulu moyang-moyang kami diperintah Demak, jadilah muslim yang mendominasi disini. Tapi dominasi pribumi tetap tak ada apa-apanya. Jelas mereka kalah jumlah, tetapi kami memang hanya menang jumlah. Soal banyak faktor yang lainnya, jelas kami yang kalah telak.

Saat itu, di daerah tempat aku sering main dengan teman-temanku, di sebuah rumah Belanda tua dengan pekarangan yang luas, tiba-tiba saja serombongan orang datang dan mengusir kami. Karena rupanya, rumah itu akan direnofasi untuk ditinggali seorang pendeta yang kesini dengan istri dan anak bungsunya, yakni Willem itu sendiri. Awalnya kukira ia sama seperti anak Belanda lain yang seperti alergi dengan orang pribumi. Tapi ternyata ia tidak. Ibunya juga sangat baik. Hanya saja untuk ayahnya sampai saat ini aku belum pernah berkomunikasi. Yah, aku juga tak berharap terlalu banyak mengingat jika dari cerita Willem ia orang yang sangat tegas dan keras. Perkampunganku yang hanya berselang kebun tebu saja dari rumahnya akhirnya membuat kami sering bertemu, saling mengenal, dan akhirnya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai detik ini.

Kebanyakan anak Belanda lain sok borjuis, tapi yang aku kagum ternyata kau tidak. Kau tak pernah menutup diri untuk pergaulan dengan siapapun. Muslim, Kristiani, tionghoa, atheis apapun. Itu yang membuatku membuka mata soal tak semuanya dari mereka ternyata sok borjuis, kejam, dan lapar harta. Mungkin karena ajaran agama yang begitu ditekankan padamu semenjak kecil di keluargamu. Selain itu soalmu, kau juga yang telah mengajariku banyak hal. Mengajakku ke perpustakaan di rumah asuh dekat gereja untuk membaca banyak buku bagus. Karenamu juga sesedikit bisalah aku berbahasa Belanda. Kau juga yang membuatku jatuh hati pada keindahan tanah kelahiranmu itu.

"Kirana, Kirana!" panggil bariton yang meninggi-ninggikan timbrenya. Menyeretku untuk segera keluar dari lamunan stadium lanjutku. Em, dari mimpiku maksudku.

"Enghh.. apa? Aku dimana?"

"Di laut." Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang rasanya agak sulit untuk dibuka. Ternyata aku ketiduran tadi. Dan begitu mataku membuka sempurna, sesosok manusia yang sedari tadi kutunggu sudah duduk di sampingku. Wajahnya ia tekuk hingga tak karuan sudah rupanya.

"Ahahaha.. aku ketiduran ya?"

"Kau ini, mati-matian aku mengkhawatirkanmu di dalam sana, tapi ternyata dengan santainya kau bisa tidur disini?" wajahnya menekankan jika ia sedang kesal, tapi ia jelas terlihat lebih emosional tadi.

"Tak usah begitu lah, buktinya juga sekarang aku masih utuh kan?"

"Tak usah berlagak sombong kau! Jadi Kirana, apa maumu tengah malam kesini?" ia memiringkan posisi duduknya jadi agak menghadapku sekarang.

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku menggeleng sambil masih menyembunyikan kotak kecil hadiahku untuknya di belakang tubuhku.

"Bukan apa-apa? Bisa-bisanya kau menyebrangi gelapnya kebun tebu malam-malam dan menyusuri jalanan pinggir kota sendirian tanpa alasan?" Ia mengulang pernyataanku dengan nada yang berbeda.

Sengaja aku berlagak tak memperdulikannya. Biarlah dia bingung sendiri dulu, enak saja ia dapatkan hadiah dariku ini cuma-cuma. "Willem, indah ya?"

"Apanya? Hei, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Jangan marah-marah terus, lihatlah sekelilingmu!"

"Memangnya?" ia akhirnya mengikutiku untuk menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman ini.

"Sebelum aku ketiduran tadi tidak seindah ini.." gumamku kagum. Seisi taman yang tadinya redup karena hanya dihiasi oleh beberapa lampu taman saja kini semarak dan hangat. Atmosfernya berubah seketika, saat orang-orang itu tumpah memenuhi lapangan yang kau sapu setiap sorenya ini. Lilin-lilin kecil yang memijar indah dalam genggaman mereka berkerlingan saking banyaknya jumlahnya. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan dinyalakan lalu dihanyutkan di sungai dan dibiarkan mengambang di kolam. Membuat setiap inci kota kini menjadi terang oleh pijar hangat lilin-lilin itu.

"Yaa, lumayan.." Ujarnya ringan tanpa dosa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke senderan bangku taman dan menyilakan satu kakinya keatas.

"Huh, kalau kau suka katakan saja." Timpalku asal. Ttapi, itu.. aku tak bermaksud mengambigukan maknanya, sungguh!

"Suka?" ia menatapku dan matanya membulat. Cantik, seperti mata kucing. Matanya bisa menyala. Dan kerlingannya banyak, sebanyak cahaya lilin yang dinyalakan disini. Seperti tak ada yang terlewat untuk terpantul di sana. Aku, aku memang tak bermaksud begitu. Aku, aku.. yah, hanya fikiranku saja. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyadarinya sejauh itu.

"Lilinnya.."

"Ooh, ya. Kubilang kan lumayan." Setelan jasmu juga lumayan jika kau mau tahu pendapatku. Mungkin mereka yang tadi melihatmu di dalam tak sadar kalau kau si tukang sapu pekarangan gereja itu.

"Willem, _Vrolijk Kerstmis_.." Bisikku seraya memindahkan kotak kecil yang tadi ada di belakang tubuhku untuk sampai di pangkuanmu.

"Eeh, kkau.." kau terlihat kaku menangkupkan tanganmu pada hadiah kecil itu. Dari yang kuterka, kau sudah menduga jika inilah maksudku. Jadi, seharusnya kau tak perlu seterkejut ini. "Sesserius?"

"Untuk apa main-main? Aku sedang tidak ingin, ayo buka."

Kau menatapku aneh sebentar lalu menuruti apa yang aku katakan. Kau buka kotak berbungkus kertas sampul itu perlahan. Seolah isinya adalah sesuatu yang begitu riskan, semisal bayi sebesar ibu jari mungkin. Pelan, sekali. Sampai aku pun tak sampai hati untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi, geram aku ingin merobek bungkusnya detik ini juga. Ayolah, aku yang berikan itu, jadi aku sudah tahu isinya. Untuk apa aku yang penasaran? Ah, bukan. Aku hanya penasaran pada respon penerimanya. Dan tara, dalam beberapa detik saja kau telah berhasil menelanjangi kotak kecil itu dengan sempurna hingga hanya ada selembar kotak itu saja kini antara hadiahnya dan sepasang mata zamrudmu. Oh, Willem, kau hampir mendapatkan hadiahmu.

"Ii,ini.."

"Kuharap bisa sedikit mengobati kerinduanmu pada white christmass di Amsterdam." Ia memandang takjub botol selai seukuran 200 mili itu. Tentu aku tak memberinya selai, hanya hiasan meja kecil. Miniatur katedral yang ada di Amsterdam yang kugambar dengan sederhana dari contoh di buku yang ada di perpustakaan yang kutaburi dengan bubuk stereofoam dan glitter bening. Sedikit berkilauan, kuharap tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang namanya salju itu. Toh aku memang belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung, kan. Jadi tiruannya yang kubuat itu samasekali tak berlandaskan apapun. Kecuali mungkin keinginan untuk menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaanmu itu tadi.

Kau tak bergeming. Mungkin kau tak suka, atau kau anggap itu pelecehan terhadap ikon negaramu karena gambarku buruk? Ayolah, jangan lagi tahan ekspresimu. Seperti apa yang aku bilang, aku tak penasaran dengan isi kotaknya, hanya responmu saja, sungguh. Oleh karenanya, jangan siksa aku dengan memaksaku untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi. Perlahan punggung tegapmu merendah dan kau tundukkan kepalamu semakin dalam. Sebenarnya kau ini menahan tawa atau apa sih?

"Ki,kkirana.. dank u," tanpa sempat memperlihatkan wajahmu kau membawaku ke dalam dekapmu yang begitu erat. Memposisikan segalanya pada tempat yang terlalu rumit untuk kumengerti saat ini. Rasa penasaran yang tadi memenuhi benakku soal tanggapanmu kini terbayar sudah, tapi masih ada hal lain. Sebentuk perasaan yang sulit betul dideskripsikan, hanya berupa arah yang hilang, rasa nyaman sekaligus sakit yang menghujam bersamaan dengan cahaya yang datang samar dalam gelap namun aku tahu cahaya itu akan mengantarku pada sebuah akhir, dan perjalanan yang ia hadiahkan sungguh indah. Indah, seindah apa yang telah kucicipi sampai detik ini, dimana berawal kala itu, diantara barisan-barisan batang tebu tempat dimana kusadari bahwa untuk pertamakalinya, zamrud bening itu membawaku dalam bab hidupku yang baru. Bab yang membahas bagaimana aku untuk pertamakalinya jatuh hati pada seseorang. Pada pemuda Belanda ini tentunya.

"Sama-sama.." aku membalas dekapanmu erat jua. Bukan tanpa sengaja, aku akui aku memang kau buat kaget karenanya, tapi sungguh, aku tak ingin munafik atau apa, selama ini memang selalu menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana meski tak harus secara lisan, aku bisa mengakui soal perasaan ini, setidaknya untuk jujur pada diriku sendiri.

Willem, kau tahu, ini pahit. Aku tahu kita dekat. Hubungan kita selama lima tahunan ini tak lagi bisa disebut pertemanan biasa. Entah dimatamu, yang jelas untukku, ukuran persahabatan pun telah jauh dilampauinya. Aku fikir dan selalu berharap begitu. Willem, aku tak bisa terka soal apa yang ada di hatimu. Aku ini memang Kirana si otak udang. Aku tak mampu fikirkan apapun yang rumit. Jangankan soal hitung-hitungan, soalmu saja sudah begini jadinya. Bagai burung yang tak berani mematuk batang pohon sekedar untuk mengetahui apakah dalam batang itu terdapat ulat kesukaannya atau tidak, aku tak pernah berani mengetuk hatimu. Si burung kecil yang penakut itu akhirnya berakhir tragis bukan? Mati kelaparan akibat tak pernah tahu isi dari batang pohon yang sesungguhnya penuh dengan ulat-ulat gendut yang bisa perpanjang hidupnya lebih lama. Mungkin jika aku terus begini aku hanya akan mati sia-sia, merana, tanpa pernah tahu hal yang paling ingin kutahu di dunia ini. Soal isi di hatimu, soal eksistensiku, adakah setitik saja disana?

Aku tak sebodoh ulat itu! Aku tahu aku tak punya nyali memang, tapi sekalipun ada aku tak yakin itu berguna. Aku tahu betul bagaimana keluargamu, bagaimana keluargaku, bagaimana keadaan kita, dan bagaimana perbedaan yang terlalu mencolok diantara kita menegaskan sebuah jawaban manis atas impianku untuk mendapatkan tempat dihatimu hanyalah impian kosong belaka. Andaikata kita disempatkan bersua oleh takdir Will, aku tak tahu akan betapa agungnya perbedaan-perbedaan yang bisa mempersatukan kita ini dimataku.

Dalam keputus asaan itu, aku terkadang menyesal. Mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu? Terlebih ini yang pertama kali. Kufikir kenapa tak pada Suryono atau Muis saja? Setidaknya itu lebih realistis, dan meski aku tak akan mengenal Belanda, tapi karenanya aku tak akan sesakit ini. Ini yang pertama, dan aku jelas harus menelan pil pahit berisikan fonis bahwa aku tak akan meraih hasil baik soal perasaan padamu yang masih kupertahankan hingga saat ini. Tapi bodohnya Will, aku.. masih memeliharanya.

Ditengah tandus lahan tempat benih-benih perasaan terhadapmu ini tumbuh, aku selalu berusaha menghibur diri. Berakrab ria denganmu, mengobrol dan bersenda gurau seperti biasa seolah kita adalah sepasang yang ditakdirkan untuk bersahabat abadi. Sembari rapat-rapat menutup mata dan telinga, takut-takut aku semakin menghancurkan hatiku jadinya. Tak ubahnya mayat yang dijadikan manekin di toko. Senyum ini bagaikan baju-baju bagus yang tersemat pada jasatnya. Nyatanya, bau busuk tetap menguar, dan aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika sampai itu terendus olehmu. Sebab aku sadar, sepenuhnya, jika perasaan ini memang salah.

"White Christmass itu memang indah. Aku ingin sekali, sungguh, sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas semua ini mengajakmu, sahabat terbaikku, untuk menikmatinya bersama.." Kau mengujar indah untaian kata yang sarat makna untukku. Aku bahagia betul mendengarnya, seakan tubuhku terbang bersama anganmu ke Amsterdam sana. Suaramu terdengar jernih seperti biasa karena memang kau tak biasakan indera-inderamu untuk berujar dusta. Dan itu kuakui memang sebuah penuturan jujur yang indah, meski sedikit mengecewakan. Mencelos mendadak hatiku mendengar kau tambahkan gelar kehormatan untukku disana, sahabat terbaikku. Itukah gelar terbaik darimu yang mampu kau berikan untukku, Will? Mirisnya, ternyata aku selalu berharap lebih.. "andai aku bisa," tambahmu. Tambah memperlebar luka dihatiku.

Malam itu malam natal pertama yang berkesan bagiku selama aku bukan seorang Kristiani-dan itu masih berlangsung sampai sekarang- . Meski perih, itu momen yang cukup manis yang pernah kukecap sepanjang hidupku. Hari-hari setelahnya berlangsung biasa. Diantara aku dan kau, Will, masih lengkap kehadiran candaan dan tawa setiap harinya. Dimana dalam setiap hela nafas di tengah tawamu aku merasakan lega, aku masih bisa melihatmu disini. Di setiap aku melihat senyummu, aku mengujar Syukur pada Tuhanku aku masih bisa bahagia karenamu, dan di setiap kata penyemangat soal mimpi yang teruntai dari mulutmu, pijar tekad di dadaku berkobar hebat. Seolah adalah sebuah hal yang mudah untuk meraih apa yang aku impikan untuk berlawat ke Eropa sana. Namun ternyata, impianku tak sesederhana itu adanya. Aku punya satu lagi, dan itu sungguh mustahil. Meski impianku hanya sebatas ingin bersamamu.

Sampai banyak sudah waktu terkejar oleh gerak kita yang semakin bertambah ritmenya, ada yang harus berubah. Ya, segala sesuatu di bumi ini tak selalu stabil. Sebongkah gunung besar pun bisa koyak, jangankan kita yang kecil. Diawal, sempat kubicarakan soal garis singgung jalan hidup kami yang masih saling tertaut sampai detik ini. Namun ada kalanya tiba saat kami harus kembali pada jalur yang memang punya tujuan yang berbeda. Dan itu berlangsung tak lama setelahnya.

Hampir setahun setelah Malam Natal itu, dimana bulan Desember telah bersiap untuk menyapa lagi, ternyata kau malah harus pergi. Pemerintah Belanda yang menjalankan pemerintahan di kotaku mengutus seorang pendeta baru pengganti ayahmu yang juga datang dari Belanda, dan sebagai gantinya kalian sekeluarga dimutasi ke Batavia. Memang, Batavia tak sejauh Amsterdam. Setidaknya, kita masih berada pada bongkahan pulau yang sama. Tapi, apa daya bagiku yang hanya seorang anak buruh pabrik gula berusia 15 tahun. Sama halnya dengan jangkrik kecil dalam sangkar, belum bisa bersuara, dan lagi sayap sayap kecil ini yang seharusnya bisa membawaku terbang kesana tak berfungsi karena kukungan sangkar. Intinya, pertemuan singkat kita ini merupakan bagian dari takdir, tapi hanya bagian kecil. Seperti hanya hiasan saja, toh setelah ini menghilang samasekali tak tersisa apa-apa, kecuali yang di dalam hatiku saja.

_4040404_

Akhirnya hari ini tiba, hari yang tak pernah kutunggu seberapapun hidupku lamanya. Tuhan, apakah yang Kau maksudkan dengan semua ini? Adakah Kau sedang mengujiku? Ternyata dengan semua rasa sakit yang aku rasakan selama ini, itu belum membuatku cukup berharga di mata-Mu, iyakah? Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengadapi ini. Yang masih bisa kusyukuri hanyalah untungnya airmataku belum kering hingga saat ini sehingga aku masih bisa setidaknya menangis untuk menepis dalam kepalsuan segala kegundahan yang sungguh tak pernah berhenti menghujatku. Meski untuk menangispun aku sudah mulai lelah.

Hari ini hari begitu cerah, dan sungguh merupakan sebuah kelangkaan bagi yang seperti ini untuk punya kesempatan unjuk diri di musim penghujan yang sedang meraja. Dan hari ini aku menemuimu, dengan senyuman secerah mentari yang janggal. Tentu saja, sebagaimana tak ada terik konsisten dari matahari di musim hujan, tak akan ada senyuman konsisten darimu hari ini. Jangan kira aku tak tahu itu hanya sandiwaramu belaka. Bagaimanapun Willem, selama hampir enam tahun kau disini, aku tahu betul seberapa emosionalnya dirimu. Kukira akan menangis meraung raung kau hari ini, tapi ternyata aku memang terlambat untuk menyadari sesuatu. Yang kulihat dan akan kulepas pergi detik ini adalah Willem yang telah berusia 15 tahun. Bukan anak kecil umur 9 tahun yang dulu kutemui pertamakali di kebun tebu, kali ini dihadapanku berdirilah sesosok remaja yang mulai belajar untuk menjadi dewasa. Belajar untuk tak lagi emosional, belajar untuk menahan rasa sakit dari sebuah luka..

Willem, aku tahu ini akan terjadi, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa kau berharga untukku. Aku sudah terka ini akan sakit jadinya, aku sudah berusaha untuk persiapkan diriku dan menyadari sepenuh penuhnya jikalau suatu saat hari ini pasti akan tiba adalah satu-satunya penawar luka perpisahan ini. Tapi ternyata semuanya percuma, aku tak akan pernah siap, nyatanya tetap saja aku terpukul mendengarmu yang baru mengatakan ini padaku tadi malam.

"Kirana, terimakasih sudah datang.." kau mengujar lirih dalam senyum palsumu. Sampai kapan? Kau fikir aku bisa kau tipu dengan semua itu? Will, apa beratnya katakan dengan jujur jikalau kau juga sedih untuk meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali, tidakkah kau ingin membuatku merasa sedikit berarti?

"Aku tetap akan datang sekalipun sesampainya disini aku akan diusir." Aku tak lagi berani menatapmu. Ini, sudah kesekian kalinya aku menangis, karena setiap kali kita berbicara soal hal ini aku memang tak pernah bisa kendalikan emosiku. "Karena ini samasekali bukan hal sepele.."

Kau menarikku ke balik dinding di ujung peron tempat kereta yang akan merenggutmu dariku akan segera tiba. Baguslah, mungkin kau tahu, jikalau aku butuh meledakkan segala peraasaan yang kutahan ini. "Kirana, maafkan aku atas semua ini.." Merasa tersindir kau minta maaf lagi. Kini tanpa senyum palsu yang kau paksakan tadi. Karena, yaa.. disini hanya ada kita; aku, dan kau, untuk apa ada yang ditutup-tutupi lagi.

"Kepergianmu ini samasekali bukan salahmu, Will."

"Tapi, tetap saja,"

"Apanya yang tetap? Jelas-jelas setelah detik ini semuanya akan berubah."

"Kirana, setelah ini kita masih dapat berkirim surat kan? Jika sewaktu-waktu ayahku ada kunjungan ke Semarang juga pasti aku akan ikut dan menemuimu. Jarak kita hanya—"

"Hanya sejumlah jarak yang sesungguhnya meski dekat tetap sangat sulit kutempuh."

"Kirana.."

"Kau fikir, Will, kau fikir hanya dengan lembaran surat yang memakan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk sampai, itu akan mengobati semua luka yang kau tinggalkan?" Untuk kesekian kalinya aku membentakmu. Dan ekspresimu masih sama, sedikit ada raut lelah disana, tapi di dasar Zamrudmu yang bening rasa bersalah jauh lebih pekat terasa sehingga kau memilih untuk tak membalas bentakanku. "Semuanya tetap tidak akan sama.."

"Kirana," Aku bahkan tak memberimu kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Willem, aku tahu bagimu aku sahabat terbaikmu. Terimakasih, itu, itu, selalu jadi hal yang hebat untuk didengar, tapi.." Sungguh, sejak awal sudah kusadari penuh jika apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu itu salah. Tapi, ini penyesalan seumur hidupku jika aku tak berhasil mengatakannya padamu di hari terakhir kita bersama. Aku tak berharap akan adanya sebuah balasan, kau tahu dan aku cukup berarti untuk kau kenang saja sudah cukup.

"Kira—"

"Tapi aku, aku, aku.. Willem, tak bisa kupungkiri aku selalu berharap lebih.." Obsidianku menghujam kepada Zamrudmu dalam-dalam. Berharap kau mengerti apapun yang ingin kusampaikan tanpa harus kulisankan. Soal perasaan ini, hatiku akan lebih leluasa bicara dari apapun yang kukatakan, jadi aku harap hatimu mau mendengarnya.

Tanpa kusadari sepenuh aku menyadari jika perasaan ini memang salah akhirnya aku melepas segalanya yang selalu kupendam dan kusembunyikan darimu sejak dulu. Kau ahu rasanya? Lega, sungguh, dan sangat was was setelahnya. Aku selalu takut soal anggapanmu terhadapnya. Mungkin kau anggap aku selama ini selalu besar kepala soal perhatianmu yang tak lebih dari sekedar perhatian untuk sahabatnya, atau apa. Aku sudah tak mampu fikirkan itu lagi, karena semakin aku memaksakan diri untuk berfikir, semakin hebat tubuhku bergetar.

Obsidianku masih intens menatap Zamrudmu yang perlahan menegaskan eksistensinya. Sorotku melemah, bukan karena aku tak punya apapun lagi untuk dikatakan, tapi lebih karena sorot Zamrudmu yang mulai beralih mendominasi. Melemahkanku untuk tak lagi banyak bicara lewat apapun karena ini giliranmu. Kau, juga ingin jelaskan sesuatukah?

"Cukup." Sekali kau membentakku, dan aku ternyata memang tak sekuat dirimu. Hanya dengan satu kata saja kau melumpuhkan segala asaku, melunglaikan belulang lututku, meluruhkan sisa airmataku tanpa ampun. Air mata ini meluruh deras, tepian putih mataku mungkin telah beralih memerah saat ini, tapi aku masih tak bisa mengalihkan diri dari sorot tajammu. "Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara, dasar egois."

Mataku terkunci, begitu juga dengan mulutku. Aku tak lagi tahu apa yang pantas untuk kukatakan saat ini. Di fikiranku hanya ada kau, di hadapanku pun begitu. Dan di hatiku? Oh, sejak beberapa tahun belakangan itu selalu penuh kau satu-satunya eksistensi yang kekal adanya bagiku. "Jangan sok tahu Kirana, pasti akan sulit nanti membiasakan diri melakukan banyak hal tanpamu,"

"Mmaksudmu?"

"Banyak hal yang telah kita lalui bersama, dan sungguh.. aku, aku bohong jika selama ini hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku. Saat usiaku 10 tahun mungkin begitu, tapi selepasnya, aku rasakan keberadaanmu begitu penting bagiku hingga melampauinya, sayangnya aku tak pernah berani mengatakan sepatah katapun soal itu." Hatiku berdetak semakin cepat dan cepat semakin banyak kau ujar kata-kata dari kalimatmu yang baru saja. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling aku ingin dengar seumur hidupku, dan kini aku mendengarnya langsung dari pangeran tulipku. Oh, entah hari ini indah atau buruk. Yang kusayangkan mengapa, mengapa kita terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berjalan? Mengapa kita tak lagi punya setidaknya satu hari untuk menikmati kisah kita ini, Will? Saat salah satu yang kuimpikan terkabul, ternyata sebegini senangnya..

"Aku harap ini bukan sebuah dosa. Tapi sekalipun Tuhan golongkan ini sebagai sebuah dosa, aku tak akan menyesal karena ini dosa terindahku. _Ik hou van je, _Kirana.." Kau membawaku kedalam dekapanmu dan mendaratkan sebentuk kecupan manis di keningku, untuk yang pertama sekaligus terakhir.

Maknanya meresap kedalam tubuhku, menelusuri setiap inci jalaran syarafku dan membuatnya bergetar menyadari seberapa dalam arti sesungguhnya dari kata-katamu itu. Kata-kata yang paling ingin kudengar melebihi melodi indah apapun di bumi ini. Kau membuatku terbuai, aku melayang tinggi dalam dekapanmu yang erat. Diringin debar hati kita yang menyatu dan aroma tubuhmu yang menguar kuat. Hingga saat bunga-bunga kecil di hatiku yang telah tumbuh sejak lama untukmu mulai merebahkan satu persatu kelopaknya, hembus kencang angin dari laju sebuah kereta di sisi kita menghancurkan sebidang lahan bunga yang telah kupupuk dengan segala asaku. Tak hanya itu, kereta itu juga memutus kebahagiaanku yang sedang berada di puncak. Seketika aku terhempas jatuh saat dekapanmu mulai merenggang. Dan rasanya semakin sakit saat kau sudah sepenuhnya melepasnya. Aku bersandar ke tembok menyadari sudah tak mungkin lagi bagiku untuk menahan beban tubuhku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menatapmu lekat untuk yang terakhir kalinya, selagi aku bisa, entah kenapa aku memang yakin, bahwa kisah kita tak akan berakhir sebagaimana roman-roman klasik yang berujungkan pertemuan kembali yang bahagia.

"Kirana.." gumammu pelan.

"Pergilah, aku tak punya alasan apapun untuk menahanmu.." aku kembali terisak.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya terimakasih atas segalanya sampai saat ini. Aku sangat berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujarmu sembari mengusap air mataku dengan selembar saputangan oranye yang terlipat rapi. Kau lalu meletakkannya di telapak tanganku dan mengisyaratkanku untuk menggenggamnya. "_Afscheid, mijn liefde_.."

Kau melangkah pergi sedang aku masih tak kuat berdiri. Lututku lemas bukan main, hatiku mencelos. Secepat inikah aku harus melepasmu pergi, Willem? Dikepalaku kembali terputar semua hal indah yang pernah kita lalui. Ketika kita mencuri waktu untuk bertemu dan sekedar berbincang di kebun tebu, ketika aku menemani dan membantumu menyapu halaman gereja. Ketika kita menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu di perpustakaan, ketika di rumah asuh, dengan piano disana, kau memainkan beberapa lagu untukku dan semua anak-anak disana. Juga _christmas eve_ tahun lalu yang tak pernah bisa kujauhkan barang seincipun dari fikiranku. Seperti halnya dirimu yang tak seharusnya pergi menjauh dariku.

Semua yang kufikirkan membuat oksigen serasa semakin sulit kuhela, sampai pada titik akhir dimana ia begitu sulit kudapatkan saat klakson kereta berbunyi dan lonceng didentangkan. Tanda habis sudah masanya disini. Kakiku yang lemas sudah kupaksakan berdiri lagi, berjalan, bahkan berlari, mengejar selembar tingkap di cerbong pertama, dimana seseorang termangu sembari matanya yang hijau bening berkaca kaca, menatap rangkaian waktu yang sesungguhnya hanya ada di fikirannya.

"Wwillem..!" panggilku. Aku mencoba berteriak meski di ujung tenggorokan suaraku tercekat. Berharap ia untuk sekedar menoleh, sehingga bisa kutatap lekat ia sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kali. "Willem.." hingga pada akhirnya suaraku melirih. Sungguh tak ada lagi asa yang tersisa, fikirku yang terlampau buntu hanya mampu menginstruksikan tubuhku untuk melakukan hal bodoh; mengejar serangkaian kereta uap. Meski begitu, tak ada alasan buatku berhenti, aku terus mengejarnya, menjeritkan namanya, melambaikan tanganku tinggi tinggi berharap ia akan membalasnya juga, hingga kusadari itu benar-benar mustahil. Peron yang menjadi tumpuan kakiku untuk berlari telah habis, dan kereta itu berlalu menculik pangeranku. Menyisakan tak lebih dari segores luka dan uap kereta yang perlahan mulai memudar eksistensinya di udara.

_10 tahun kemudian.._

Deras hujan menderai dibalik jendela, memberinya selapis tirai bening yang beriak deras kebawah. Dedaunan yang tersemat di ranting-ranting basah pepohonan diluar semuanya menunduk tertimpa hujan yang tak kunjung reda sejak tadi malam. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan sudah rontok sehingga menyisakan ranting ranting kurus bak kuku-kuku ringkih yang mencakar-cakar langit. Terkadang petir menyalak menyelingi, membuat hari ini semakin kelam terasa untuk kulalui. Sejak dulu aku memang tak pernah suka cuaca semacam ini. Aku memutar gagang pengayuh gramafon setelah memasang sebuah piringan hitam diatasnya.

"Memutar gramafon, sepagi ini?"

"Ah, iya.. Aku tak suka suara petir."

"Hm, baiklah.. bukan ide buruk juga sih." Ia memutar matanya. "Kirana, kau mau ikut?"

"Kemana? Cuaca seburuk ini apa masih memungkinkan untuk jalan-jalan?" Aku menyeruput segelas kopi di meja makan sambil mendengar _Ave Maria_ yang tadi kuputar.

"Amsterdam, masih banyak yang harus kuurus untuk lusa." Matanya menerawang bening dengan binar cerah yang menyala terang. Yaa, aku bisa mengerti, mengerti rasanya menjadi seorang Paola Vermeullen saat ini. Ia teman baikku selama aku menempuh pendidikan dokter disini begitu aku lulus STOVIA di Batavia dua tahun lalu. Ia juga sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, di akademi tenaga medis angkatan laut. Tapi ia yang seorang perawat sudah lulus lebih dahulu dan akhirnya, dalam waktu dekat ini memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang pernah menjadi _Burgemeester_ di Indonesia. Hebat, ya? Selepas pernikahannya inipun ia menuturkan padaku jikalau mereka akan tinggal di Indonesia. Ya, tanah kelahiranku dimana seharusnya aku berada.

Aku bukan menjual identitas lahiriahku sebagai seorang Indonesia kepada pemerintah kolonial sekedar untuk pendidikan dokter yang tengah kutempuh ini, melainkan tekad yang dahulu hanya berupa api kecil dihatiku ini yang akhirnya membesar, menyulut keberanianku dan mencetuskan perjuanganku yang pada akhirnya mengantarku kemari. Kepada apa yang aku inginkan selama ini. Untuk mengecap hidup dan bernafas di dataran para penguasa ini.

"Kau pergi sendiri saja, aku tidak bisa. Lagipula, sore nanti aku ada janji dengan _Hogleraar_."

"Yasudah, tapi lusa pastikan kau tak ada janji dengan siapapun ya?" Ia memakai sepatunya lalu memegarkan payung, bersiap untuk keluar menerjang derai hujan.

"Pasti, aku kan sudah punya janji lebih dulu denganmu." Sejenak ia menoleh lalu tersenyum. Surai pirang sebahunya yang berombak terhempas seiring dengan geraknya, memegas indah.

"Aku pergi~" ia melangkah girang keluar pintu, padahal jelas cuaca sedang tak riang hari ini. Mungkin ia begitu bahagia saat ini, aku hanya bisa menerkanya tanpa mengerti. Memangnya aku punya apa? Pengalaman dalam hidupku yang aku punya tak ada yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan atau semacamnya. Jikalau kita bicara soal cinta, aku memang punya, hanya satu, dulu, dan cukup menyakitkan.

Gemerisik hujan yang riuh ramai sempat menyeruak kedalam ketika pintunya ia buka, tapi kini semuanya sudah kembali tenang atau lebih tepatnya sunyi. Sangat sunyi bahkan karena tanpa kusadari kini _Ave Maria_ yang kuputar hanya bernyanyi sendiri. Jika memikirkan soal betapa beruntungnya Paola, aku terkadang iri. Soal orang yang kucintai, aku hanya punya kau, Will, tidak, aku tidak pernah memilikimu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, tak lebih beruntung lagi. Dan seperti apa yang sejak dulu aku kira, kita tak akan bertemu.

Sudah dua tempat yang mungkin kau singgahi kusinggahi juga. Pertama, saat di STOVIA aku sering sekali berkeliling kota untuk melacak keberadaanmu. Tapi nihil, hingga kutarik hipotesis kau sudah kembali ke Amsterdam. Lalu saat ini, saat sudah dua tahun sudah aku berusaha mencarimu, kau tetap tak berhasil kutemui. Mau tak mau aku harus mulai realistis. Usiaku sudah 25 tahun saat ini, jadi bukan waktunya lagi bagiku untuk hanya bermimpi mengejarmu. Nyatanya kau sudah tak lagi ada dalam hidupku saat ini, kau hanya sebatas masa lalu yang sulit rasanya untuk dilupakan, tapi pahit bila diingat.

Aku beranjak ke kamarku untuk membuka laci dimana aku menyimpan kenangan kita. Bukan sebuah album foto apalagi film, hanya selembar sapu tangan dan secarik surat balasan yang pertama dan terakhir darimu. Tapi dengan melihat ini saja, semuanya sudah terputar jelas di otakku. Lukis wajahmu, tegap tubuhmu, surai tulipmu, aroma khasmu, dan kepingan kenangan saat bersamamu. Aku memang membuang waktu terlalu lama ternyata, toh semenjak kau pergi aku memang hanya mematok hatiku padamu dan menutup pintu lainnya. Tak mengizinkan barang seorangpun untuk masuk meski sesunggunya di sini, di dasar hatiku hanya ada aku dan sebatas bayanganmu saja.

_4040404_

Cahaya rembulan menimpa wajah bumi tempat kami berada saat ini. Cahayanya benderang meski semburatan kelabu mendung mendung tak tahu malu berusaha menghalaunya. Ini malam yang hebat, bukan untukku tapi lagi-lagi untuk Paola. Wanita Belgia yang juga sahabatku yang akan menikah esok harinya. Hari ini ia mengundang teman-teman di akademi perawat dulu dan juga calon suaminya. Hanya sebuah syukuran sederhana untuk melepas masa lajangnya yang resmi berakhir besok. Sungguh malam yang berkesan untuknya, tapi untukku juga cukup menyenangkan karena dalam kesempatan ini aku bisa bertemu dengan banyak teman-temanku yang sudah lulus terlebih dahulu.

Tak ada kue bertingkat atau wine mahal diatas meja saji, hanya beberapa jenis makanan tradisional Belanda yang sederhana. Krisis ekonomi disana-sini yang membuat orang-orang sekelas kami harus pintar-pintar menyederhanakan gaya hidup. Meski aku suka karena banyak teman lamaku yang berkumpul disini, aku tetap tak terlalu suka keramaian. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk duduk di kursi taman belakang flat yang agak minim keramaian.

"Kirana, kukira kau kemana.. mengapa tidak kedepan saja? Sedari tadi banyak teman-teman yang menanyakanmu.." akhirnya Paola menemukanku. Yah, mau tak mau aku harus keluar dari tempat persembunyianku ini. Aku melangkah dengan agak gusar, entah mengapa firasatku tak enak malam ini.

Ketika kedepan, tak ada yang aneh. Semuanya berjalan semestinya. Jaringan teman lama yang berkumpul, saling bercerita, bergurau, tertawa. Nampaklah mengudara atmosfer hangat yang mengundang orang untuk dengan senang hati turut serta, terlarut dalam kebersamaan yang bermotifkan kerinduan. Aku mencoba untuk merilekskan diri dan berbaur dengan yang lain. Tetapi, saat belum lama aku mengobrol dengan salah satu temanku di sekolah kedokteran, Paola memanggil namaku lagi.

"Kirana~" panggilnya dari luar ruangan. Kulihat di kejauhan, dibalik tubuh beberapa orang ia melambai sumringah kearahku.

Tanpa perlu pertimbangan apapun aku menghampirinya yang ada di taman depan, dibalik kerumunan orang yang lumayan ramai. "Ada apa?"

"Kau harus mengenalnya!" Serunya tak kalah sumringah dengan lambaian tangan yang tadi sembari menarik tangan seseorang untuk mendekat pada kami. Oh, mungkin atau jelas sudah yang ia maksud adalah calon suaminya. Aku sebenarnya tak terlalu tertarik, tapi Paola sahabatku, jelas sudah aku harus mencoba menyertai kebahagiaannya.

Ya, aku harus mencoba untuk turut menyertainya dalam kebahagiaannya saat ini. Akhirnya aku menoleh, tak lagi setengah hati seperti tadi kini aku berniat penuh tersenyum untuknya. Hingga niat itu kupertanyakan kembali eksistensinya beberapa detik setelahnya. Jika begini, mampukah aku untuk tetap tersenyum untuknya?

Aku lihat sosok pria yang tangannya ia genggam itu. Tinggi tegap, persis seperti apa yang sering ia ceritakan. Tapi, tapi.. soal.. soal mata Zamrud bening yang sorotnya familiar itu, surai tulip pirang yang masih mengacung angkuh seperti terakhir kali kulihat itu, dan tatapan terkejutnya, itu semua.. menggoyahkan segala niatan muliaku yang diawal tadi kudedikasikan hanya untukmu, Paola..

Sosok pria itu menatapku gusar. Sama denganku, sepertinya ia pun menyadari jikalau kami pernah lebih dari sekedar bertemu di suatu waktu yang lalu. Sekelumit adegan perpisahan memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, tapi mau tak mau pria itu membawaku mengingatnya kembali. Saat kukejar kereta yang membawanya di peron Stasiun Tawang, 10 tahun lalu. Tentu, aku yakin, tak lain dan tak bukan kalau pemilik tangan kokoh dalam genggaman Paola itu kau 'kan Willem?

Segores luka yang belum sempat mengering sejak hari perpisahan itu perlahan menganga kembali, bahkan berrevolusi menjadi sebentuk celah yang terbuka lebar di dasar hatiku. Menguarkan perihnya kemana-mana, dan menyedot apapun kedalamnya. Momen-momen indah kita menjelma menjadi rantai yang menjerat erat batang leherku, menjauhkan sejauh-jauhnya oksigen dari jangkauanku. Seketika aku berharap bodoh seandainya saja sosok familiar yang ingin Paola kenalkan itu teman lamanya, sepupunya, atau siapapun asalkan bukan calon suaminya. Aku tahu itu bodoh, aku tahu itu sia-sia, aku tahu jelas-jelas kau adalah calon suaminya. Dan itu sudah tergambar jelas di wajah kaukasoid cantiknya.

"Ini Willem, Kirana.. pria yang sering kuceritakan padamu, calon suamiku.." tak ada harapan lagi, bahkan sedetik pun untuk kembali berharap. Semuanya terlanjur runtuh, segala asaku, impianku, harapanku yang selama ini masih setia kupupuk untukmu. Aku memang ingin sekali melihatmu lagi, dan tak kupungkiri terselip rasa lega ketika setelah perpisahan memilukan itu akhirnya aku dapat melihatmu utuh dihadapanku tanpa ada sesuatu apapun yang kurang, tapi tetap saja, kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi ini membawa kekecewaan mendominasi. Meskipun aku juga tak tahu aku harus kecewa pada siapa.

_Willem kini memang calon suaminya, mau apa lagi.._

"Kirana," sapaku dalam kepalsuan. Ini kedua kalinya aku mengenalkan diri padanya. Yang pertama tentu di kebun tebu sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu. Dan yang kali ini, bukan karena ia sudah lupa namaku, hanya sebatas untuk melindungi perasaan sahabatku, itu saja. Melindungi sahabatku ketika rantai memoriku bersama calon suaminya itu mencekikku semakin erat.

"Wwill, Willem.." ia takut-takut menyodorkan tangannya padaku, aku pun setengah hati menyambutnya. Kalian tentu tahu alasannya, aku juga tak pernah keberatan sebenarnya untuk menjabat tangannya, tapi dalam posisi ini, sedekat apapun kami berada, semuanya hanya akan jadi omong kosong yang terlalu menyakitkan untukku.

"Kenapa?" Paola menolehkan wajahnya padamu, lalu kau membalasnya dengan hanya tersenyum. Lalu ia mendengus dan kembali lagi mengarahkan perhatiannya padaku.

Aku sungguh tak kuat jika harus berdiri lama-lama disini. Kejadian ini begitu ah, dilematis. Lagipula coba fikirkan, Willem yang selama ini aku cari, yang selama di Batavia kuhabiskan setiap soreku untuk bersepeda mencarinya, yang juga mendasari salah satu alasanku untuk akhirnya memutuskan tinggal disini, di Amsterdam, kini menemuinya di tempat yang samasekali tak kuduga sejak awal. Malam sebelum pernikahan sahabatku. "Paola, aku ke kamar, ya? Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, perutku sedikit mengalami gangguan." Aku pura-pura meringis dihadapannya. Padahal andai kau bisa baca fikiranku, Paola, samasekali bukan perutku yang sakit, tapi hatiku.

"Aku temani, ya?" Paola menawarkan diri padaku, tapi untuk apa? Aku sedang butuh sendirian. Percuma, jikalau kau bersamaku ujung-ujungnya aku hanya akan pura-pura. Kau, tahu Paola, aku mulai lelah berpura-pura..

"Tidak, tidak.. banyak yang perlu kau temani disini. Lagipula aku hanya sakit perut kok." Kini kami berdua beranjak meninggalkan Will. Paola sedikit mengantarku sampai mulut pintu. Kulihat sekilas, tatapannya pun masih aneh. Tapi seperti dulu, aku masih bisa membacanya, dan satu dua gurat penyesalan aku yakin tersembunyi dibalik zamrud beningnya itu. Aku menyikut lengan Paola pelan, hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Aku tahu, karena jikapun aku ada dalam posisinya saat ini, aku pasti merasakan hal yang sama. "Kau beruntung, dia keren, dan aku yakin ia pria yang baik untukmu.." bisikku padanya.

"Aah, kau ini.." Hatiku serasa remuk saat kulihat wajahnya bersemu. Ia benar-benar mencintai Willem. Mungkin memang tak sebesar apa yang kurasakan terhadapnya, tapi jikalau kalian berdua memang saling mencintai, seberapapun besarnya cintaku, aku tetap tak bisa apa-apa. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke kamar. Dengan langkah gontai yang kuuntai menaikki tangga, aku sampai di mulut kamarku, masuk, lalu menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur. Tak lupa kukunci pintunya, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya, meski harus tanpa suara. Entahlah, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa untuk kecewa.

Kuambil kertas surat tua itu dan juga selembar saputangan oranye yang selalu menyertainya. Lalu kubaca ulang isi dari kertas itu.

_Batavia, December 28__th__ 1912_

_Senang membaca suratmu, Kirana..  
>Meski kuharap aku bisa mendengarkan suaramu, aku benar-benar merindukannya.<br>Sungguh lega saat kubaca kabarmu baik saja, aku pun sama. Semuanya berjalan baik disini, meski akan lebih baik lagi andai kau disini.  
>oh, iya.. botol selai darimu itu kuletakkan di meja di kamarku sekarang, kalau malam aku menyalakan lampu di dekatnya dan botol selai itu jadi bercahaya. Aku harap kau bisa melihatnya suatu saat.<em>

_Soal sapu tangan itu, kau simpan saja baik-baik. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku pasti akan tanyakan soal itu. Dan lagi, aku sungguh menyesal tak punya selembarpun foto denganmu. Maka dari itu aku sekarang sering berlatih melukis agar aku bisa melukis sketsa kita.  
>Aku akan kirimkan untukmu seandainya sudah kuselesaikan yang bagus satu.<br>_

_Mijn liefde, over de afstand tot u te komen.._

_Willem DC_

Willem, apa sebenarnya maksudmu datang kembali ke hidupku dalam keadaan begini? Kau ingin menghancurkanku, kenapa tidak racuni saja? Ternyata kau sesadis ini padaku? Oke, maafkan aku.. ini bukan salahmu, sepenuhnya atau samasekali. Karena iya, kurasa aku bisa mengerti jikalau kaupun tak pernah ingin kita bertemu di saat seperti ini. Tapi Will, aku bahkan belum pernah mencintai barang satu orangpun setelah dirimu, tapi kenapa kau dengan mudahnya malah memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang gadis. Mungkinkah, eksistensiku

sudah lenyap samasekali di hatimu dan kau anggap aku hanya kenangan yang melapuk, iyakah?

Akhirnya kuraih mantelku dan berlari keluar sambil menggenggam erat kedua benda yang bersekongkol denganmu ingin menghancurkanku itu. Ini sudah waktunya, tak ada lagi bagiku kisah soal Pangeran Willem. Itu hanya mimpi setelah kenyataan pilu. Sebisa mungkin aku berlari agar tak seorangpun disini menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi ternyata, matamu menangkapku hingga sesaat kita bertatapan. Tatapan yang saling bertanya, entah pada siapa. Ah, sudah! Ini bukan waktunya lagi untuk menatapmu. Kisah ini terdengar klise memang, tapi jika kau yang mengalaminya sendiri, kau sungguh tak akan beranggapan demikian. Bagaimanapun, tatapan itu kini telah menjadi milik orang lain, tatapan yang selama sepuluh tahun belakangan selalu kurindukan itu kini tak seharusnya kau tujukan padaku. Cukup, Will..

Aku kembali berlari, menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari kenyataan pahit yang tengah menghakimiku. Entah arah mana yang kutuju, aku hanya butuh sebuah tempat yang mau menerimaku, dengan segala luka ini, dengan kepedihan ini, dengan ketidak beruntungan ini, tempat yang dapat memberiku ruang untuk membuang segala tentangmu di hati dan fikiranku.

"Arrgghh.." tersandung, jatuh, luka, dan berdarah. Ternyata masih belum cukup semua luka olehmu ini. Akhirnya aku malah tersandung di pinggir sebuah sungai dimana terdapat sebuah pohon rindang yang rerantingannya menjuntai hingga ke permukaan sungai yang berkilauan setengah beku.

'Lumayan' pikirku hingga aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diriku disana. Dibawah pohon rindang itu tak perduli sebegini dingin cuacanya. Aku tak peduli lagi, tak ada celah samasekali di otakku untuk memikirkan cuaca yang dingin atau mungkin hantu _fying dutchman_ yang tiba-tiba melintas di sungai depan mataku. Semuanya hanya soal dirimu, Willem, dan segalanya yang memilukan yang terjadi hari ini. Tanpa kusadari, secarik surat dan selembar saputangan itu telah kusut tak karuan di tanganku. Rupanya aku memang benar-benar kalut dan terbawa emosi, tapi ini wajar 'kan? Toh, semuanya memang terlalu mengejutkan hari ini.

Untuk apa pula aku masih menggenggam dua benda ini? Aku harus buang ini jauh-jauh seperti bagaimana aku harus membuang segala harapanku tentangmu. Aku menangis, tapi tak tahu lagi apa yang kutangisi. Jika aku memang menangisimu, untuk apa? Toh yang tersiksa aku, bukan kau. Kau justru akan berbahagia besok. Jika aku menangisi takdirku pun apa maksudnya. Jika begini aku pada akhirnya, ini memang sudah digariskan bukan dalam hidupku? Jadi sebagaimana aku si otak udang dulu, aku tetap otak udang yang tak pernah punya alasan yang cukup rasional atas apa yang dilakukannya. Selama ini, alasanku adalah kau, Willem. Dan saat kau akhirnya pergi, aku tak punya alasan apa-apa lagi.

_Akan ku buang semua tentangmu, sebagaimana kau telah menganggapku menghilang!_

Aku bersiap mengayunkan tanganku agar benda-benda itu hanyut sejauh jauhnya, lenyap sebersih-bersihnya dari pandanganku, tapi begitu aku mengangkat tanganku, seseorang menahannya erat.

"Kirana.." suaranya memanggilku harus, memaksaku untuk menunda niatanku dan menoleh kearahnya. Dan begitu aku menoleh, seseorang yang wajahnya paling tak ingin kulihat saat ini malah muncul dihadapanku.

"Kkau.." Air mataku meluruh kembali, deras. Mataku memanas, memaksa kelenjar airmataku untuk berproduksi lebih banyak lagi. Hatiku yang masih berusaha bertahan dengan luka menganga lebar yang ada padanya seakan kehilangan denyutnya. Jantungku kehilangan detaknya, sesaat tubuhku seperti hanya terisi oleh ribuan jarum kekecewaan saja, yang berujung tajam dan menusukiku dari dalam. "Mau apa kau kemari?" Aku memandangmu tajam, penuh kekecewaan meski aku pun tak sepenuhnya kecewa padamu.

"Kirana, aku menyesal," tanpa kusadari kini tanganku masih berada dalam genggamanmu. Aku melihat wajah tirus yang memang menampilkan air muka kecewa padamu. Dan itu membuatku akhirnya luluh untuk memberimu kesempatan bicara.

"Kau tak perlu menyesali apapun." Aku menunduk dan membisik lirih.

"Jelas aku menyesal menemuimu di saat seperti ini."

"Willem, tak seharusnya kau disini!" Bentakku, dan ia semakin mengencangkan genggamannya di tanganku.

"Kirana, kumohon, dengarkan aku sebentar."

"Tidak ada waktu! Jika mereka sampai tahu kau disini bersamaku, apa tanggapan mereka?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu."

"Sejak kapan kau egois begini?"

"Kirana, sebentar saja, kumohon.. atau aku tak akan kembali." Ancamnya. Akhirnya aku memberinya kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk berbicara sekaligus memperlebar luka di hatiku.

"Baiklah,"

"Aku sungguh menyesal, aku menyesal kita bertemu lagi di saat seperti ini. Dan tak seperti yang kau kira mungkin, aku tak pernah melupakanmu. Tahun lalu aku menghabiskan waktuku di Semarang dengan menerima tawaran menjadi _Burgemeester_. Aku berharap aku bisa menemuimu, tapi ternyata tidak dan kudengar dari temanmu jika kau sekolah kedokteran di STOVIA. Usahaku mencarimu tak putus sampai di situ, aku akhirnya ke STOVIA dan menanyakan keberadaanmu, tapi ternyata setelah kutanyai, kau termasuk siswi yang mendapatkan beasiswa kesini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untk kembali kesini, sambil masih berharap bisa menemuimu." Kau ceritakan semuanya. Panjang lebar, sejak awal kita berpisah sampai pada akhirnya kita bertemu dengan pilu disini. Aku menyesal kita tak kunjung bertemu, padahal tempat yang kita singgahi kurang lebihnya selalu sama. Ternyata waktu memang yang telah mempermainkan kita. "Selama aku disini, aku terus mencarimu, tapi nihil. Hingga tanpa kusadari aku sering menemui Paola yang juga teman kecilku. Aku sering bercerita soalmu dan soal kita padanya, dan kufikir ia satu-satunya orang yang ada saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk sedikit membalas kebaikan hatinya, dengan ini.." Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku memang tak pernah ada untukmu sebagaimana dirinya, tapi andaikan aku tahu kau dimana, aku pasti ada disana bersamamu. "Tapi, Kirana.."

"Apa?" Nada bicaramu melembut, tak lagi menggebu-gebu dan tak sabaran seperti tadi.

"Harusnya kau tahu, jauh di dasar hatiku, aku masih mencintaimu.." Deg, ini..

_Pernyataan cinta keduanya padaku.._

Tapi apa gunanya? Ia sudah menjadi milik Paola, dan aku bukan siapa-siapa. Oke, memang belum, tapi itu besok dan aku tak mau menjadi orang bodoh yang masih mengharap padanya. "Cukup, itu tak ada gunanya!"

"Kenapa, kau pun.. masih mencintaiku kan Kirana?"

"…"

"Kirana, katakan.."

"…"

"Kirana!" ia menhentakkan intonasinya dikali ketiga ia menyebut namaku, membuat emosiku menbuncah dan membentaknya balas.

"JIKA IYA LALU APA GUNANYA?" aku membating tanganku hingga tangannya terhempas dan berlari darinya. Ini semua cukup menyakitkan, Willem, sudah!

"Kirana!" Ia memanggilku, tapi bagiku itu bagai angin lalu. Tak ada gunanya menorehkan luka baru dihatiku. Aku tetap berlari hingga kurasakan tangannya kembali menangkap lenganku.

"Mau apa?" Mau tak mau aku menoleh kembali kearahnya.

"Cukup menyenangkan mendengarnya."

"Tentu, karena kau punya dua orang yang mencintaimu." Ujarku ketus.

"Tapi aku tak pernah mencintai Paola sebagaimana denganmu." Aku tersenyum pahit. Itu sungguh bukan hal yang cukup menyenangkan untuk didengar.

"Lalu maumu apa? Sudahlah, anggaplah aku sudah mati Willem. Kau sudah menjadi milik Paola bagaimanapun kau menghindar. Jika memang niatanmu adalah untuk membalas kebaikannya, lakukannlah. Dan jangan pernah sakiti dia. Kau tahu, kisah pilu kita ini hanya soal kita. Aku dan kau, cukup. Luka ini hanya boleh kita bagi berdua. Jangan libatkan orang lain lagi apalagi Paola. Jaga dia baik-baik.." aku tak bisa menahan airmataku selagi aku bicara. Semuanya kulakukan memang hanya aku maksudkan untuk meluruskaan masalah ini. Jika memang kita bertemu disini, ini hanya Tuhan lakukan untuk mengujiku. Dan tak seharusnya aku mengganggu kalian. Berbahagialah..

"Kirana, izinkan aku.." kau membisik sambil beranjak mendekapku di tengah _Winter Breeze_ yang bertiup kencang. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidakpun untuk berkata tidak dan menolaknya. Tak kupungkiri akupun merindukan dekapan ini, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum diputuskan bahwa hanya Paola seorang yang berhak atas ini. "_Heel enk bedankt.."_

"Sama-sama.."

_4040404_

Lonceng gereja tempatku berdiri saat ini berdentang. Ya, ini janjiku. Janji untuk hadir di pernikahan kalian apapun yang terjadi diantara kita bertiga. Atau, hanya aku dan Willem saja, karena pada kenyataannya Paola memang tak tahu apa-apa. Altar putih dengan sepasang mempelai berbalutkan pakaian indah yang juga serba putih ditengah salju putih yang masih konsisten membaur dari langit di seluruh penjuru kota. Indah sekali. Dan besok, di hari pertama dalam sejarah kalian, kalian akan merayakan _White Christmas_ kalian berdua saja. Sedang aku, mungkin aku hanya akan berkeliling kota sebentar, membeli _wurst_ Jerman yang dijual murah, dan menyantapnya sambil berlinangan airmata dirumah. Hahhh.. melankolis sekali..

Ada seberkas perasaan lega saat kulihat sahabatku tersenyum bahagia disana. Disamping satu-satunya pria yang kucintai hingga saat ini. Ini memang luka, bagaimanapun aku menutupinya. Tapi akan kutahan rasa sakit ini untuk kalian. Karena aku tak akan menangis di saat bahagia kalian. Jika kalian saat ini bahagia, itu memang sudah dituliskan dalam lembaran takdir kalian. Jadi akan sangat pengecut sekali jika aku hanya bisa iri.

Saat kalian turun dari altar dan bergandengan tangan berdua, Kau menyempatkan diri mengalihkan pandanganmu padaku ketika lewat di dekat tempat dudukku. Kau tersenyum dan mau tak mau aku membalasnya. Meski dengan pahit yang teramat sangat, meski dengan perih yang tak terkira. Aku juga yang katakan jika aku inginkan ini, dan aku yakin keputusanku tak akan salah.

_Selamat bahagia, sahabatku, pangeranku.._

Sepuluh tahun lalu, aku memberimu kado natal berupa si botol selai itu. Dan kau berkata jika ingin sekali membawaku sebagai sahabat terbaikmu untuk menikmati indahnya _White Christmas_ di Amsterdam, dan baru kusadari jika ia pendusta besar. Aku datang ke Amsterdam dengan usahaku sendiri, bahkan untuk menyusulmu malah. Dan kini, _White Christmas_ bagiku tak memiliki kenangan indah apapun lagi. Selain aku tak merayakannya, itu malah menjadi momen dimana aku harus melepas pergi asaku bersama pangeranku yang akhirnya menikah dengan seorang bidadari. Bukannya si otak udang yang katanya ia cintai. Selepas ini, aku mungkin akan banyak menghabiskan waktuku di Amsterdam saja. Karena aku tak sanggup pulang ke negaraku. Aku tak sanggup berbagi bongkah pulau bersama dengan kebahagiaan kalian. Biarlah aku sendirian, biarlah aku kedinginan, mungkin suatu saat akan datang pangeran lain yang menemaniku dan memberiku selembar selimut juga segelas kopi hangat. Entah kenapa aku percaya sejak dulu jika umurku masih lama berakhirnya, atau jikalau kepercayaandiriku itu tak berdasarkan apa-apa dan ternyata hanya fiktif belaka, aku berharap aku mati bahagia.

-End of this story-

Author's note:

Hey hey heyy… akhirnya selesai juga di saat saat genting *sujudsukur*

Terimakasih buat film-film christmas yang kemaren begitu menginspirasiku*ciumlayartipi*

Terimakasih juga buat inspirasi yang hell yeah baru dateng di saat saat genting#geezz

Terimakasih Sarah Brightman atas lagu-lagunya yang menemaniku menulis ini cerita

Terimakasih atas apresiasinya yang luar biasa bagiku atas karya#jiah, apaan?# ku yang kemarinXD untuk Eroji-senpai, , Apalah arti sebuah nama, 3plusC, Fuhrer of Tjoeploek8D, Saya bukan roti isi yang basi, Reyeline Pucho, Chiaki Katayanagi, Jeevas Ryesykess, annakaz, Bukan siapa2 3, Mei Anna AiHina, Yoriko-senpai, dan theandroidian

*maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, gelar, dan sebagainya*

AND ABSOLUTELY TO ALL READERS~

Pengakuan:  
>Oya, ini pake OC supaya bisa dipake buat tugas sekolah juga hihi ^^V<p>

Sebenernya feelnya bakalan lebih kerasa kalo pake nama nationnya kalo bagi saya, ini juga beberapa kali salah nulis, mau nulis Kirana jadi Nesia, terus Willem jadi Neth ahaha..  
>semoga tak menambah keabalan fic ini ya?<p>

Mind to R&R?


End file.
